Cry No More
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Michiru is married to Kenshin, who abuses and beats her regularly. When she gets to meet the racer Haruka Tenoh, she soon finds solace in Harukas arms, but neither Michiru nor Haruka know how far Kenshin will go to get his wife back...FINISHED! ^_^v
1. Prologue: Pain

A/N: Eek! I think my brain is about to explode @_@ Too many ideas in a too short period of time O_o Anyway…here's one of them ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I guess everyone out there knows this by now…?

Dedication: Dedicated my wonderful girlfriend, the love of my life. 3_3

Cry No More 

Prologue: Pain

"I'll teach you to cheat on me, you ungrateful bitch!" Kenshi hollered, his fist connecting with the jaw of his wife in a powerful swing. The young woman stumbled backwards, against the couch and fell, ended up sitting on it. "I didn't cheat on you!" she cried out, shielding her face with her arms to keep her husband from hitting her again. "No? You didn't?" Kenshi asked, his voice dangerously friendly. An outstanding person who watched this scene probably would've thought that he started to calm down again, but his wife knew that the trouble just started. "No." she whispered. "No, Kenshi, I didn't cheat on you…" "Michiru, Michiru, Michiru." Kenshi spoke, shaking his head for emphasis. "You think that I don't know about you? That I don't know about you being a sick little dyke? Hmm?" "I'm not a dyke." Michiru replied, her voice almost inaudible. "So? Then what about that blonde racer freak you seem to like so much? I know that you watch the races only because you want to see her. Too bad that she'll never take any interest in you, as ugly as you are. And besides, you are married." All of a sudden, Kenshis hand shot forward, grabbing a fistful of Michirus hair. The aqua haired woman whimpered in pain, but didn't dare to scream. "If I ever find out that you meet the racer, I'll shoot her. And then, I'll shoot you. Clear?" Michiru nodded as far as the grip of her husband allowed it, and she was satisfied when he let go of her. "Good girl. Now, let's go into the bedroom. I want to have some fun." Slowly, Michiru stood up and followed her husband into the next room…where even more pain awaited her. 


	2. Chapter 1: Running Into Haruka

Chapter 1: Running Into Haruka

Haruka stepped down on the gas pedal, the engine of her car roaring. The blonde grinned to herself before she cast a sideway glance towards the other cars that participated, her eyes meeting with those of her greatest rival, Takeshi. He glances back at her, winked and smiled. Haruka smiled back; although the two were rivals when it came to racing, they were pretty good friends in private. Of course no one was allowed to know about that; the press liked it to picture Haruka and Takeshi as two fighting enemies, and their friendship would ruin this picture. Haruka focused her attention back on the road, stepping on the gas pedal once more. Finally, the lights switched from red to green, and the race started.

"Are you watching that ugly dyke again?" Michiru flinched when Kenshi's voice came from behind and looked at him, scared. Kenshi snatched the remote control from Michirus hands and turned the TV off, glaring at Michiru. "What did I tell you yesterday? I don't want you to watch that dyke." He spoke, his anger clearly showing through his voice. "But…I was just watching the race." Michiru replied softly, her eyes glued to the floor. "You weren't watching the race, you were watching Tenoh." Kenshi accused her. Michiru stayed silent, and that was all the answer Kenshi needed. With one swift move, the man moved around the couch and ended up standing in front of Michiru. He grabbed her collar and pulled her up to eye level, causing her to let out a scared little whimper. "I'll tell you what, you little bitch." Kenshi growled, the alcoholic breath that erupted from his mouth causing nausea for Michiru. "I'm leaving for the bar now. If you dare to turn on the TV to watch the dyke again, I will know. And if you dare to leave the house, I will know, too. So, be a good girl and wait here for me, okay?" Michiru just nodded, too scared to speak. Kenshi let go of her and left the house, slamming the door close behind him. Michiru sank down on the couch and cried.

"I can't believe it!" the announcer hollered, his eyes focused on Harukas car, which sped towards the finish line at high speed. Haruka stopped her car, flipping an u-turn in the process, and jumped out, grinning in triumph. Takeshi came in second, shooting a fake glare towards the blonde, who winked and flashed him the victory sign. "Haruka I love you!" some of the fangirls screamed, with hearts in their eyes. "Marry me!" "You'd think that they stopped that as soon as you revealed your gender." Takeshi whispered, earning a shrug from Haruka. The two of them made their way over to where the prices waited, grinning into the cameras that snapped numerous pictures of them. Haruka knew that she would be on the first page of all possible sport magazines tomorrow, but by now, she had gotten used to it. Today was just a normal day for her. 

"That little bitch surely will cheat on me." Kenshi mumbled, staring into his glass of beer. Next to him, his friend Sadoki shrugged. "Keep her from doin' it." He replied, patting Kenshis shoulder. "But how? I'm at work the whole day, and while I'm gone, she'll cheat on me." Kenshi replied, sighing. Sadoki sighed, too, and both men hung their heads low. They let out heavy sighs and gulped down their beer. 

Haruka walked into her living room, whistling a happy tune. She threw her biker boots into one corner, her leather jacket landed into another one. Letting herself fall down on the couch, the blonde thought about the money she had won at her last race while she caressed the trophy she had been given. Letting out a sigh, Haruka stared over at the shelf where all the other trophies stood. She had everything: fame, money, countless people who claimed to be her friends…but there was one thing in her life that she missed. She missed someone to love. Haruka sighed once more, placed the trophy on the shelf next to all the others and decided to go for a little evening drive. No sooner thought than done, the blonde left her apartment and headed for the garage, where her car stood waiting. 

"Stupid bitch!" the hollering of Kenshi echoed through the house, followed by the sound of him beating his wife and Michirus pain-filled scream. "I knew it! I knew you were cheating on me, bitch!" "I'm not! I didn't even leave the house!" Michiru cried, tears running down her cheeks, mixing with the blood that ran from her nose. "No? You didn't leave the house?" Kenshi yelled, grabbing Michirus hair in the process, pulling her to her feet. Michiru screamed in pain and pleaded him to let go of her, but he didn't care. Instead, he dragged her over to the front door, opening it, revealing a rainy night. "Well then, you'll leave it now!" he shouted, pushed Michiru out and slammed the door shut behind her. "Kenshi, no!" Michiru cried, pounding the door with her fists. "Please let me back in! Please! I don't have any money with me, where shall I stay?" "Go to your lover!" Kenshi shouted behind the closed door. "I don't have a lover!" Michiru shouted back, finally breaking down and sobbing uncontrolled. Kenshi stayed silent, and finally, Michiru turned around and ran away from the house Kenshi and she shared, into the night and into the rain.

Haruka drove down the main street, listening to the music that came from the radio, her eyes focused to the road. They widened in shock when all of a sudden a blurry figure came running out of one of the side alleys and on the street – directly into her car. Haruka watched with horror how the person was thrown over the hood of her car and fell down on the street. Finally, Harukas reaction kicked in, and she literally jumped on the break. The blonde got out of her car as fast as possible and hurried to the figure that lay on the cold concrete motionless. Upon approaching the person, Haruka saw that it was a woman – and that she was bleeding from a wound in her head. 


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening Twice

Chapter 2: Awakening…Twice

„Oh my God." Haruka whispered to herself while she knelt down next to the unconscious form of the young woman. _"I killed her! I killed her!" _her mind screamed. It stopped when she realized that the woman was breathing. "Thank God." Haruka panted. Her eyes fell on the bleeding wound right above the aqua haired woman's right eyebrow, and to her relief, it turned out to be  nothing more than an abrasion. Carefully, Haruka picked the unconscious woman up and carried her over to her car. "I ran you over, I'll take care of you." She whispered while placing the woman on her passenger's seat. Getting into the car herself, Haruka started the engine again and drove off.

_Ungrateful bitch…I'll teach you…bitch…slut…whore…_Kenshi's voice echoed in her mind when Michiru returned from the depths of unconsciousness and came back into the world of the awake people. Keeping her eyes closed, the aqua haired woman laid still, until the voice of her husband faded away, leaving nothing but a feeling of pain behind. Michiru finally opened her eyes – to two teal ones looking back at her. Letting out a gasp, the aqua haired woman scrambled backwards in the bed she laid in…wait a minute. That wasn't her bed, and it wasn't her room. Where was she? The room was dark, making her unable to see more than schemes. Michiru panicked, and when the owner of the pair of eyes that had been looking at her before grabbed her wrists, she screamed in tremendous fear. "No! Please don't hurt me! Please!" she shouted, her fear clearly showing through her voice. "Calm down!" the husky, low voice of the one who held her replied. "Calm down, I don't want to hurt you!" Upon hearing this, Michiru calmed down a little. The voice that had been talking to her seemed somehow familiar, as if she'd heard it before. She heard how the person who had been talking before walked away from the bed, and one second later, the light bulb that hung from the ceiling went on. And when Michiru realized that it was Haruka Tenoh who stood next to the light switch, looking at her, she fainted.

"Hey!" Haruka called out, her eyes widening, when the woman first stared at her, then let out a sigh and slumped back, unconscious again. "Holy Moly!" the blonde spoke to herself before she hurried back to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Her eyes wandered over the young woman's body, from her legs up to her hips, on to her stomach, chest and finally stopped at her face. Haruka sighed when the words of the doctor she had called came up in her mind again. "Haruka, look at all these bruises." The elderly man had spoken, his voice full of sorrow and sympathy. "Did I cause them?" Haruka had replied, fear in her voice. The doctor had shaken his head. "No, they are a few days old. I think someone beat her." "Someone beat her." Haruka spoke out loud, looking down at the now sleeping form of the young woman. "Who did this to you? Who scared and hurt you so much that the first words you said to me were Please don't hurt me?" the blonde whispered, gently running one hand over the aqua colored locks of the young woman. Letting out another sigh, Haruka stood up and left the room, so that her guest could get some sleep and recover from the accident. 

When Michiru awoke the second time, sunlight shone through the window. The aqua haired woman rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed, yawning. Her mind was blank for a few moments…until she remembered that she had seen Haruka Tenoh. In the same room. With her. "No, that can't be." Michiru thought to herself. "I surely just dreamed about her…" Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and a well-known face appeared in the frame. Haruka Tenoh. Michiru gasped, her eyes went wide, and her hand came up to cover her mouth. "Hey." Haruka spoke, smiling. "I know that I look a little scary in the morning, but it's not that bad!" Michiru just shook her head, unable to say anything. Haruka pushed the door completely open and entered the room, carrying a tray with a can of coffee and ham and eggs in. "I made you breakfast." She explained, sitting the tray down on the night desk. Michiru just continued to stare, and Haruka sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey, you can talk to me." She joked. "Care to tell me your name?" "Michiru." The aqua haired girl finally managed to stammer out. "Michiru Kaioh." "Well then, Michiru, nice to meet you. I'm Haruka." Haruka replied, a warm smile on her face. "I…I know." Michiru managed to stammer out. "I'm…I'm a fan of you, Tenoh-san." "Oh please." Haruka sighed, waving her hand around. "Call me Haruka. Do you remember what happened last night?" Michiru shook her head; all she remembered was Kenshi kicking her out of their home, herself running through Tokyo…and then nothing. "I nearly ran you over with my car." Haruka explained, her shame clearly showing through her voice. "You were unconscious, and so I took you home with me." Michiru gaped at the blonde racer. "I'm at your home?!" she finally cried out, astonished. "I'm at the home of the great racer Haruka Tenoh?" Haruka just nodded, dumbfounded. She had encountered a lot of fans before, but this woman…she seemed to be a very devoted fan. Very, _very_ devoted. "Oh my God." Michiru now breathed. "I can't believe it!" Haruka couldn't help herself, but chuckled at the obvious joy of her guest. "Hey, calm down again. I'm not a goddess or something." She then spoke, grinning. "No, you're not." Michiru replied, her gaze falling downward to her legs. "But…you are one of the little joys in my life, Haruka-san." Haruka didn't know what to say, and the two women just sat on the bed, in an awkward silence.  


	4. Chapter 3: You Won't Go Back

Chapter 3: You Won't Go Back

"Here, I made you something to eat." Michiru looked up from the book she had been reading when Haruka entered the room, once more carrying a tray. "Aw, you shouldn't have…" Michiru replied, blushing. Haruka just smiled. "I like it to take good care of my guests." She then said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. While Michiru ate, Haruka sat at her feet, watching her. Finally, the blonde spoke up. "When the doctor checked on you, he discovered a lot of bruises on your whole body, Michiru-san." Michiru nearly chocked on the rice she had just taken into her mouth, but managed to swallow before she looked at Haruka, somehow scared. "Who did this you?" Haruka gently asked, reaching out to take Michirus free hand. "Who beat you?" Michiru looked away and stayed silent, before her lower lip started to tremble. Haruka moved closer to the aqua haired woman and gently ran one hand through her hair. "You can tell me." She whispered. "I'll help you. I promise. Who beat you, Michi-chan?" The change of suffix from –san to –chan was all Michiru could take. She started to cry silent tears, but soon sobbed when Haruka pulled her into a warm, tender embrace. The aqua haired girl cried like she had never cried before, letting out all the piled up emotions, her fear, her pain…her longing for someone who loved her. "Who, Michi-chan?" Haruka asked once more, her voice not more than a whisper. "My husband." Michiru finally replied, her whole body trembling from the racked sobs. "My husband beat me…" "That bastard." Haruka cursed. Michiru didn't make any comment about that, she just leaned against the taller woman and enjoyed the feeling of being held. Haruka gently patted Michirus back, making her look up at her. "You won't go back to that swine." The blonde stated in a firm voice, her tone showing that she wouldn't allow any protest. Not at all. "W-what do you mean, I won't go back?" Michiru stammered, shocked. "I won't let you go back to him. Not if he beats you. You can stay here as long as you found a job and can afford your own apartment." Haruka replied. Michiru just stared at her wide-eyed. "You can't mind that!" she finally cried out. "You don't even know me! How could I stay here, I'm a stranger to you!" Haruka shrugged that off. "Your point being?" she then asked. Michiru hid her face in her hands. "I can't stay here." She finally spoke. "It's too dangerous!" "Dangerous?" Haruka repeated, raising one eyebrow. Michiru nodded and looked at her again. "Kenshi…my husband…he once threatened that he would kill you if I ever get to meet you." Michiru finally admitted. Harukas eyes widened. "What?!" she called out, obviously shocked. "That's why I can't stay here." Michiru spoke softly, her eyes glued to the white linen of the bed she sat on. "I can't take the risk of endangering you…just because you want to help me." "Hey." Haruka spoke, taking Michirus face in her hands, making her look at her once more. "This house is equipped with more alarm systems than the Tokyo Bank. No one will get in or out without me knowing it." Michiru seemed a little bit convinced, but not enough yet. "What if he fires through the window?" the aqua haired girl asked. "He won't even get into the garden without triggering the alarm." Haruka replied calmly. Michiru stayed silent at that, deep in thought. "Why are you doing this?" she finally asked, looking at Haruka with a questioning expression. And for the first time since they met, Haruka was at a loss for words. _"Shall I tell you now why I'm doing this? Because it was love at first sight for me when I saw you." The blonde thought to herself, sudden sadness overwhelming her. "Because…" she started, then fell silent again. "Because what?" Michiru asked. "Because I don't want you to suffer." Haruka finally stated lamely. It was obvious that Michiru didn't believe her, but the aqua haired girl didn't push the topic any further. "So, what will you do now?" Haruka asked, frowning. "Will you go back to that asshole who calls himself a husband and get beaten again, or will you stay here with me, the stranger?" Michiru let out a little sigh. "You know, I really don't want to go back to Kenshi. But on the other hand…I would never be able to repay you for the huge favor you are offering right now." Haruka took her hands into hers, gazing into her eyes. "You already are repaying me, Michi-chan. Your company here is payment enough." She sighed. "It's lonely here." The blonde then admitted. "Lonely?" Michiru echoed. "How can you be lonely? You're such a famous racer, you must have lots of friends!" Haruka shook her head, a sudden sadness in her teal eyes. "No, I don't. Real friends are hard to find when you're famous. Most people who want to befriend me don't want to because of me, but because of hoping that they would end up on magazines and such with me." The blonde let out a heavy sigh and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "But I think that you are different." She stated. Michiru fell down next to her, also staring up. "I am." She replied. Haruka looked over at her, and the two women just laid there for a while, smiling at each other. _


	5. Chapter 4: Threatening Call

Chapter 4: Threatening Call 

Haruka awoke to the sunlight shining into her face. She could feel something warm lying halfway on her and raised her eyebrows before looking down. During the night, Michiru had cuddled up to her and now slept peacefully, her head resting on the taller woman's shoulder. Harukas eyes bulged out, and she wondered when she had ended up sleeping in the same bed with Michiru. Then, it became clear to her that she had fallen asleep after talking to Michiru about staying with her_. "She stayed."_ The blonde thought to herself. _"She could've left the room and go to sleep on the couch…or she could've woken me up and make me leave. But she didn't. Why?" _Harukas musings came to an end when Michiru started to stir and finally opened her eyes. "Morning." The blonde gently spoke. "Morning…" Michiru replied with a yawn. Then she realized in what position she and Haruka were and blushed furiously. Haruka chuckled at that, earning a surprised look. "You aren't mad?" Michiru finally asked. Haruka raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Why should I be? What's so bad about waking up with a beautiful woman in my arms?" Michiru smiled at the compliment, then looked down. "You know, Haruka-chan…Kenshi always got mad at me when I got to close to him during the night. Except when he wanted to…" she stopped talking and bit her lower lip, tears threatening to fall again. "Did he rape you?" Haruka asked bluntly, knowing that this was the only way to make Michiru talk. The smaller woman let out a short, bitter laugh. "Rape? You can't call it that when you're married." Haruka gritted her teeth, furiously. "Oh yes, you can. If he does it against your will, it's rape, no matter if you're married or not." Michiru just shrugged and sighed. "Well, try to find a judge who'll think the same way." She then spoke. Haruka frowned. "Now that you're speaking about a judge…I think you should go to the police and tell them what Kenshi did to you." Michiru stared at her in shock. "I can't do that!" she finally cried out. "He's my _husband! _How could I report him to the police?" "Maybe because he's abusing you?!" Haruka shot back, slightly angered. "Michiru-chan, that mean beats and rapes you! You have to report him!" She immediately regretted her harsh tone when she saw how Michiru started to shiver. "Hey…hey, I'm sorry. I didn't want to yell at you." The blonde apologized. Michiru nodded and leaned at her taller friend. "I know. It's just…" she trailed off and stared up at the ceiling. The two women sat in silence for a while, Haruka holding Michiru, both having their own thoughts and worries. They jumped, however, when Michirus cell phone rang. After getting over her small shock, Michiru pulled the phone out of the pocket of her jeans and answered it. "Hello?" "Where are you, bitch?" Kenshi yelled into her ear, causing her to flinch and her eyes to widen. Haruka of course noticed the strange reaction of the smaller woman and immediately went on alert. "Who is it?" the blonde whispered, but Michiru didn't reply. "You come back home right now!" Kenshi now shouted into the phone, loud enough for Haruka to hear. She frowned. _"That has to be that asshole Kenshi." _The blonde thought to herself, her frown deepening. "I won't." Michiru now replied, her voice fearful. "Oh yes, you will! If you don't, I'll force you to!" Kenshi threatened. That was all Haruka could take. With one swift move, she snatched the cell phone from the shocked Michirus hands and spoke into it through gritted teeth. "Listen to me, you pile of shit. You'll stay away from Michiru, understand? If you bother her ever again, I'll make sure that you have your ass kicked." "Who are you?" Kenshi demanded to know, angered. "I'm the one who wants to help your poor wife." Haruka replied, not willing to tell Kenshi her name. Unfortunately, the man figured it out himself. "I know your voice! You're that racing dyke, aren't you?! Haruka Tenoh!" "In fact I am." Haruka replied coldly. "But I'd prefer it if you wouldn't call me dyke, you idiot." "I'll find out where you live." Kenshi suddenly spoke, his voice cold and threatening. "Then, I'll send some friends over…and they'll beat the shit out of you before they'll take my wife back home where she belongs. So, see you later." With that, he hung up, leaving Haruka with great fury. "You're married to that asshole?" she asked Michiru, flames nearly bursting from her eyes. Michiru just nodded, sighing. "Marrying him was the biggest mistake in  my entire life." She then spoke. "But…he seemed so nice and caring in the beginning…" Haruka just sighed and pulled her friend into a comforting hug. "Don't worry, Michi-chan. He won't harm you anymore." Haruka decided not to tell Michiru about the threat Kenshi had stated; the aqua haired girl was already worried enough, and she didn't want to increase her fears even more. "Well…I suggest we get out of bed now and have breakfast." The blonde finally spoke. Michiru nodded and wriggled out of Harukas embrace, much to the blondes dismay. Finally, the blonde climbed out of the bed, too, and followed Michiru into the kitchen. 


	6. Chapter 5: At The Racetrack

Chapter 5: At The Racetrack

As soon as the two women had finished breakfast, Haruka leaned back into her chair and let out a happy sigh. "That was the best breakfast I ever had, Michi-chan. Thanks for preparing it." Michiru gave her a shy smile. "That's the smallest thing I can do…after all, you let me stay here." Haruka smiled back and rose from her chair. "I need to drive over to the racetrack now. You wanna come along?" Michirus smile turned into a frown. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" she finally asked. "I mean…what if Kenshi finds us?" "He won't." Haruka promised. "He won't find out where I live…my name's not in the phone book." That seemed to convince Michiru a little, though not completely. "And what when he's waiting at the racetrack?" she asked. Haruka flashed her another smile. "He won't do that, either. Only the racer's and mechanics are allowed to enter, he won't get in." "Okay then." Michiru decided. Haruka beamed. "Great! Let's get ready then, we'll leave soon." Michiru nodded, and the two women headed into Harukas bedroom, since Michiru didn't have any clothes with her and needed to borrow some from her taller friend.

"Awesome!" Michiru cried out, her blue eyes wide, while Haruka led her over the racetrack, showing her everything. The taller blonde chuckled at the obvious happiness of her friend. "You like the track?" she then asked. Michiru nodded, looking around fascinated. "Hey Haruka-kun!" a deep, male voice suddenly called out. Haruka looked around and saw Takeshi, waving to her. "Hey Takeshi-kun!" she called back. Michiru gaped at the second famous racer, and she nearly fainted when Takeshi stopped in front of Haruka and gave her a hug. "Takeshi-kun, meet Michiru Kaioh." Haruka then spoke, motioning towards the still gaping Michiru. "My pleasure, Kaioh-san." Takeshi spoke, bowing. "Please…call me Michiru." The aqua haired girl replied, smiling. She turned to look at Haruka. "How come you hug him? I thought that you are enemies." Michiru spoke, looking slightly confused. Haruka smiled. "Well, we are…on the race track and for the press. But don't tell anyone." She winked, and Michiru blushed. "I won't." she then promised. Haruka gave her a smile and motioned towards the locker room. "I need to get something from my locker, you're coming?" Michiru nodded, said goodbye to Takeshi and followed Haruka over to the locker rooms. 

Haruka opened the door, wondering for a second why it wasn't locked, entered and turned the light on. Following her, Michiru walked in and closed the door behind her. Haruka moved over to her locker and was just about to unlock it when a strong hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and smashed her head against the metal surface of the locker door. Haruka let out a strangled sound and nearly fell, but regained herself fast and spun around. She found herself facing six tall, muscular men standing in a half circle around her; behind them, two more guys held Michirus arms, keeping her from running out of the room and getting help. "What do you want?" Haruka asked, angered. Her head hurt from the blow she had received, but she forced the pain down and concentrated. "Kenshi sent us." The tallest one of the six men spoke, smiling cruelly. "We are here to deliver a little message." "And that would be?" Haruka asked. Instead of answering her question, the man stepped forward with a move as fast as lightning, and in the next second, his fist crashed into Harukas stomach. The blonde let out a gasp and doubled over, her belly convulsing in pain. "No!" Michiru cried out when the other five guys stepped closer to her friend and started to hit her. "Shut up." One of the two men who held her hissed, glaring at her. Haruka tried to fight back, and she even landed a few punches; then, one of the attackers managed to hit her solar plexus, and the blonde went down, gasping for air. "Kenshi isn't pleased about the fact that you have his wife at your home." The leader of the group spoke before he landed a strong kick, his boot-clad foot crashing into Harukas stomach. The men surrounded the blonde and joined their leader in kicking her. "No!" Michiru cried again, tears streaming down her face. "No, please! Please stop hurting her! Please!" One of the group gave her a cruel smile before he kicked Harukas back, hitting her right in the kidneys. A terrible flash of pain ran through the blonde's body, and she cried out, convinced that she would find blood in her urine the next time she went to the toilet. "She's already on the ground!" Michiru cried on, desperate to make the friend's of her husband stop beating Haruka. "You cowards!" "Shut your ugly mouth, bitch." One of the two who held her warned her. Finally the men stopped kicking down on the nearly unconscious Haruka and stepped back, admiring their work. The leader looked at Michiru, a cruel smirk on his face. "You have one day to get your things. If you're not back home by tomorrow night, 9 P.M., we'll come after your racer friend here again. And this time, we'll have baseball bats with us. So think about what you'll do." Michiru just nodded, crying heavily. The group left, and as soon as they were gone, Michiru hurried over to where Haruka laid on the ground, beaten to a bloody pulp. "Oh God, Haruka, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" She knelt down next to the blonde, who now opened her eyes. "Are…are they gone?" Haruka whispered, her voice clearly showing the pain she was in. Michiru nodded, more tears running down her cheeks. Haruka tried to sit up, moaned in pain and fell back, blood running from her nose and her busted lips. Michiru gently pulled her into her arms and held her, crying into her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "So sorry…" Haruka gave her a weak smile and replied: "Don't be." And then, she fell unconscious. 


	7. Chapter 6: No Matter What

Chapter 6: No Matter What

Michiru didn't know how long she had been leaning over Harukas unconscious body, crying into her friend's shirt, convinced that the blonde was dead by now. She didn't notice that Takeshi and one of his mechanics approached the locker room, until Takeshi's shocked voice came from the door: "My God! Haruka!" Michiru looked up, only to see the racer running over to her and the beaten blonde. "What happened?" he asked while kneeling down next to Haruka. While Michiru told him about Kenshi and the men who had shown up and had beaten Haruka down, Takeshi felt for a pulse. "Thank God, she's alive. Koji, call an ambulance." He ordered. The mechanic who had been accompanying him nodded and ran off. "We shouldn't move her, maybe she suffered from internal bleedings or broken bones." Takeshi mumbled. He looked at Michiru, who just sat there crying. "It's all my fault." The aqua haired girl now whispered. "My fault…" "Don't blame yourself." Takeshi replied gently. "It's not your fault that your husband is a fuckin' asshole who's too cowardly to do his dirty work himself." (A/N: Thanks Riva! ^_~) Michiru just sobbed and buried her face in her hands, her whole body shaking. Koji came running back in, panting. "The ambulance will be here any moment." He spoke. Takeshi nodded, satisfied, before he pulled Michiru into a comforting hug. While he tried to calm the crying girl down, a wicked plan formed in his mind.

Haruka awoke to a stinging pain that ran through her body. She let out a little groan before opening her eyes, finding herself looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom. For one moment, the blonde wondered why she hurt so much, then she remembered what had happened in the locker room. "Haruka-chan?" a well-known, gentle voice suddenly came from her left, causing her to turn her head and look. Michiru sat next to the bed, her eyes red from crying, with black rings underneath that showed how little she had slept since the attack. "Michi-chan." Haruka whispered, her lips hurting when she did so. "I'm so sorry." Michiru now spoke softly, near tears again. "What happened to you…it's all my fault." "No." Haruka protested, her voice weak, but steady. "It's not your fault, Michi-chan. Not at all." "You wouldn't have been beaten up if you'd never gotten to know me!" Michiru cried out, her eyes filling with tears again. "Don't think like that." Haruka replied, sitting up in the covers. Her rib cage ached when she did so, but she forced the pain down and put a gentle hand on Michirus shoulder. "It's not your fault." The blonde repeated. "Don't blame yourself. Kenshi will pay for what he did, and I'll make sure that you'll never have to go back to him, no matter what." "Thanks." Michiru whispered, her feelings overwhelming her. "Thank you so much…" Haruka pulled her into a gentle embrace and rubbed her back to sooth her. "I'll make sure that Kenshi pays for what he did." The blonde vowed to herself. "And he will pay dearly."

"Very well done, friends." Kenshi spoke grinning while he paid the men who had beaten up Haruka what he had promised them. "Thanks, boss. It was fun beating her up." The leader of the group spoke, smiling, before a frown appeared on his face. "Although my boots are bloody now…" he added. His friends laughed, and Kenshi smirked. That was when a knock at the front door tore them out of their glee. "Who could that be?" Kenshi wondered out loud. "Hey, it's probably your bitch!" one of the others replied, and Kenshi started to grin. "Fine." He mumbled, rubbing his crotch while he walked over to the door. Upon opening it, he found himself face to face with a group of at least twenty mechanics from the racetrack, plus Takeshi, all of them looking very grim and angered. And all of them held either screw-wrench or another blunt, heavy object. 

"Are you sure that you are ready to leave your bed already?" Michiru asked, frowning. Haruka nodded, already halfway out of the bed, and replied: "I'm sure, Michi-chan. Please don't worry so much, all I gained from that attack are bruises and some cuts." Michiru sighed and nodded. "Okay then. But if you start to feel any pain, you'll get back into bed again, okay?" Haruka agreed on that and got out of bed completely, smiling at Michiru. "See? I'm completely…" The last word never came out of her mouth, since the world suddenly started to spin around her. Her legs gave in underneath her, and she fell back on the bed, moaning. In the next instant, Michiru sat next to her, looking at her worried. "Completely fine, huh?" the aqua haired girl finally asked. Haruka gave her a sheepish smile and sat up again. "Okay, so standing up wasn't a good idea." She admitted. Michiru sighed and took her hand. "Better stay in bed." She advised the blonde. Haruka nodded, still that sheepish grin on her face, and finally, Michiru smiled back.  


	8. Chapter 7: Michiru In Trouble

Chapter 7: Michiru In Trouble

Later that day, Michiru volunteered to cook lunch, much to Harukas happiness. "Good thing you want to do that, I can't cook anyway." The blonde admitted, sitting in her bed, with the pillow up against the headboard for leaning on it. "You can't cook?!" Michiru cried out, shocked. "But, what do you eat all day long?" Haruka shrugged. "Normally I have some woman cooking for me…but she fell ill last week." "You have a cook?" Michiru asked, astonished. "Wow, you must be richer than I thought…" Haruka just grinned and shrugged. "Who knows?" Michiru smiled and let herself fall on her back next to Haruka, who looked down at her, frowning. "You okay?" the blonde then asked. Michiru nodded and rolled on her stomach, craning her neck to look at Haruka. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just feeling so…happy right now." Haruka broke into a wide grin and reached down to pat Michirus head. "Good thing." Michiru rolled on her back again, then sat up and snuggled up against the surprised Haruka, careful since she didn't want to hurt her. "Hey, are you getting cozy now?" the blonde chuckled, although her heart ached when she felt Michirus body against her own. _"She just sees you as a good friend and savior. She's straight, so don't get any hopes." The blonde thought to herself. Despite her thoughts, she put her arms around the aqua haired girl, her surprise growing when Michiru let out a happy little sigh. "You know, Haruka…I haven't been held like that for a very long time." The aqua haired girl then whispered. Haruka looked down at her, just about to say something in reply, when their eyes met. They locked gazes, and all words were blown from Harukas brain. Slowly, the blonde moved downwards until her lips met Michirus in a soft kiss. After a short moment of hesitation – and great fear for Haruka – the aqua haired girl responded to the kiss. At least for twenty seconds, then she suddenly pulled back, her eyes wide, shock written on her face. "I'm…I shouldn't…" Michiru stammered out, jumping up. "Michiru, wait!" Haruka called out, but it was too late. Michiru was already out the door and gone. _

Michiru ran down the street, confused and not knowing what to do now. She wasn't gay, she knew that for sure. She was straight. No, she wasn't gay…was she? Finally, Michiru slowed down and came to a stop, sitting down on the next bench she found. Staring off into the distance, Michiru remembered how good kissing Haruka had felt. And it hadn't only felt good, it also had felt _right. As if kissing Haruka, being with Haruka was meant to be, and destiny made a small mistake when it made Michiru  marry Kenshi. "Maybe I'm supposed to be with Haruka." Michiru, who had always been fond of the idea that everyone had a special destiny in life, thought to herself. "I should go back and talk to her." She then decided. "More likely, apologize for running away." The aqua haired girl was just about to turn around and walk back to Harukas house when suddenly a strong arm grabbed her around the waist, and a big, cold hand covered her mouth. Michiru let out a hysteric scream, and a well-known voice whispered into her ear. "Silent, my dear." Michiru squirmed and screamed while Kenshi dragged her over to the black van that parked on the sideway. "Open!" the man yelled, and one moment later, the two back doors of the van opened, exposing two of the six men who had beaten Haruka up the day before. They quickly grabbed Michiru as soon as Kenshi let go of her and pulled her into the car, one of them covering her mouth to keep her from screaming and attracting attention. "Time to go home, my dear." Kenshi grinned at his wife before he slammed the back doors shut, climbed into the driver's seat and drove off._

Haruka tried to call Michiru on her cell phone for the fifth time, and for the fifth time the only reply she received was the mobile box of the phone. "Welcome to the Mobile Box of Michiru Kaioh. At the moment…" Haruka let out a worried sigh and hung up the phone, quickly dialing another number. "Hello?" Takeshi replied on the other end of the line. "Tell me Takeshi, have you seen Michiru?" Haruka immediately asked, without bothering to introduce herself first. "Haruka, is that you? Nope, haven't seen her. Why?" Takeshi replied. Haruka let out a groan and explained what had happened. "Uh-oh, that sounds tough." Takeshi commented. Haruka growled at him. "I know that! And I have to find her…before that asshole Kenshi does." The blonde exclaimed. Takeshi agreed on that and offered his help, much to Harukas delight. Little did both of them know that Kenshi already had found Michiru.

"Welcome back home, darling." Kenshi grinned while he pulled Michiru out of the car and into the house. Michiru didn't fight back, knowing that she would receive a beating if she did, but simply let Kenshi pull her into the living room, where they stopped. "You know, Michi…" Kenshi now started, running one finger down his wife's face, to her chest, "you really upset me with running to that racer dyke. And you know what I have to do when you upset me, right?" Michiru closed her eyes to force her tears back. "No." she whispered. "Kenshi, please…not the belt." Kenshi just smiled before he opened his belt and pulled it out of his jeans. And then, he lashed out and hit his wife with it.


	9. Chapter 8: Confusion

Chapter 8: Confusion

„Kenshi, please stop!" Michiru cried out, trying to avoid the belt, but with no avail. The hard leather was pulled over her back, and she screamed in pain. "This is what you deserve, bitch!" Kenshi hollered, lashing out to hit his wife again. All of a sudden, he could feel how someone grabbed his belt, and then a sudden yank pulled him backwards, causing him nearly to fall. "What the…" he spun around, just in time to see a flash of blonde and a fist flying towards his face. Then, the punch landed on his nose, he could hear it cracking, before his world became black.

Michiru stared in awe and relief when she saw how her husband fell to the floor unconscious, and her relief grew when she saw who had knocked him out. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Haruka now asked, concern in her voice, rubbing her knuckles. Instead of an answer, Michiru flung herself forward, right into the blondes arms. Haruka let out a sharp gasp at the sudden unexpected pain that flashed up in her still bruised rib cage, but pulled Michiru into a gentle embrace. "Haruka…" Michiru sobbed, hiding her face in the taller woman's chest. „Shht. It's okay." Haruka whispered, trying to calm Michiru down so they could leave before Kenshi woke up again. "We should get moving." The blonde now spoke. Michiru nodded, and Haruka gently put one arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Michiru. Takeshi is waiting outside." The two women left the house, not bothering to waste a single look at Kenshi.

The car drive back to Harukas house was taken in silence. Takeshi drove the vehicle, while Haruka sat next to him in the passenger's seat and Michiru in the back, staring out of the window. Finally, the trio reached the house, and Takeshi stopped the car. "We're here." He spoke, causing both Haruka and Michiru to flinch. "Thanks for driving us." Haruka finally spoke, giving her friend a thankful look. "Anytime, Haruka-san." Takeshi replied, smirking. Both Haruka and Michiru got out of the car and made their way over to the house, Michiru walking a few steps behind her tall blonde friend. Haruka unlocked the door, turned off the alarm equipment before it went off, and closed the door as soon as Michiru had entered. The aqua haired girl had been awfully quiet ever since they had left Kenshi's house, and Haruka was beginning to worry. "Hey, you okay?" the blonde asked, placing one hand on Michirus shoulder. Michiru nodded, looking down. "Yes. Haruka…I'm sorry." Harukas eyebrows went up. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" "For running away before. After…after the kiss." Michiru replied, not daring to look up. "Hey." Haruka gently spoke. "Look at me." Slowly, Michirus gaze came up, and her eyes met Harukas. "You don't have to be sorry for anything." Haruka spoke, holding Michirus gaze with hers. "It was my mistake to kiss you. I should be the one who says sorry, not you." "No!" Michiru cried out, startling Haruka. "No." the aqua haired girl repeated in a softer tone. "Don't be sorry, Haruka. It's just…I'm so confused." The last words were nearly inaudible, and to her shock, Haruka had to see that sudden tears shimmered in Michirus eyes. "I don't know what I am."  The aqua haired girl now whispered. "I don't know…if I love you…or if I just want comfort…I don't know anything!" Haruka pulled Michiru into a gentle hug, holding her close. "It's okay." She whispered. "You are save here, you have all the time you need to think things over." "And what if I come to the conclusion that I don't love you?" Michiru asked, looking at her friend with fearful eyes. "What if I decide that I just want us to be friends, and not more? I know that you have feelings for me, and I'm…scared that you'll hate me if I don't return them…" "Michiru, no." Haruka replied, making her look up at her again. "I could never hate you, do you hear? Never." "Thanks." Michiru spoke softly, allowing herself to enjoy the embrace of Haruka once more. "Thank you so much, Haruka…" Haruka just smiled, but deep inside, fear filled her heart. Fear that Michiru decided to be just friends with her, and not more.

Dusk had come over the city, causing the light in Harukas house to become dim. Haruka was in the garage, working on one of her cars, while Michiru busied herself in the kitchen, cooking dinner. As soon as she was done, she wiped her hands at the apron she had found and made her way into the garage. For one second, she couldn't see Haruka, then spotted the two legs that stuck out from underneath a black City Rover. "Haruka?" the aqua haired girl asked, smiling. Haruka rolled out from underneath the car and looked up at her. "Yes?" "Dinner is ready." Michiru informed her. Haruka nodded and stood up from the trolley she had been lying on, wiping her hands clean on her already oil-stained overall. "Just let me get cleaned up, I'll be there in a minute." Michiru nodded and left the room. Haruka stood next to the black car, looking after her, a pained expression on her face_. "I just wish that we could be lovers." _The blonde thought to herself, letting out a small sigh. _"That's all I want…I want you to love me." Finally, the blonde tore herself out of her trance and cleaned herself up before she left the garage to have dinner._


	10. Chapter 9: Handy Racing Skills

Chapter 9: Handy Racing Skills

"We should go to the police and report to them what Kenshi did." Haruka spoke between two bites of Sushi. Michiru sighed and nodded. "I guess you are right…it seems like we won't find peace if we don't do that." Haruka agreed on that. "After all, he practically kidnapped you…" she pointed out. Michiru nodded again and closed her eyes for a second. "I just wish that he would leave me alone for once…" Haruka stood up, walked over to her and put one arm around her shoulders. "He will leave you alone, Michiru. As soon as he's in jail." Michiru gave her a weak smile and nodded. "I hope you're right, Haruka…I hope you're right." Haruka just held her close and stayed silent while Michiru leaned against her. 

"Come on Michiru, hurry up." Haruka spoke while staring at a nifty looking Mercedes S 500 that parked a few meters away from her house, the cars driver putting various groceries on the passenger's seat. "I'll be right there!" Michiru called out, already out of the front door. Her eyes fell on a black Van that stood on the street, and sudden fear filled her. The license plate of the Van read "KNSHI 1". 

"Haruka…Haruka, Kenshi…" Michiru whispered, scared. "What…?" Haruka replied, keeping her voice low out of pure instinct. "Back there…that's his car." Haruka looked at the Van out of the corner of her eye, then back at the Mercedes. Getting her own car would take to long… "Michiru, follow me. Fast!" Before Michiru had the chance to ask, Haruka already made her way over to the Mercedes, where the owner of the car still was busy at the passenger's seat. All of a sudden, Haruka pushed the poor woman into the car, shouting: "Michiru, get into the backseat!" She could hear how Kenshi started his own car, cursed and quickly jumped into the driver's seat of the Mercedes. "Hey!" the owner of the car now yelled. "What do you think you are…" Haruka started the engine. "HEY!" the blonde Mercedes owner shouted, louder this time. "Shut up, this is important!" Haruka barked. "Haruka…" Michiru threw in from behind, "we can't steal that car!" „She's right!" the woman cried out. "You can't steal my ca-aaaah!" Her last word was drawn out into a shocked scream when Haruka nearly jumped on the gas pedal and the Mercedes flew forward, Kenshi's car right behind them. "Drive!" Michiru shouted, all scruples gone. "Drive, before he gets us!" "No! No! Don't drive! Stop the car and let me out!" the Mercedes owner howled. "That's kidnapping!" Haruka soon reached the outskirts of Tokyo, then left the city, followed by Kenshi all the time. All of a sudden, the black Van bumped against the rear lights of the Mercedes. The owner spun around in her seat and stared out of the rear window. "Why that fucking son of a bitch!" she then cursed, causing Michiru to go wide-eyed. Kenshi bumped the car again, and the woman howled: "My car! I rip your balls off, piece of shit!" Michiru couldn't help herself, but had to stare at the cursing female. "What?" the woman asked, annoyed. Kenshi bumped the Mercedes again, and the blonde owner looked as if she was about to cry. "Noo." She wailed. "Calm down." Haruka spoke, in spite of the serious situation feeling kind of amused. That woman was really obsessed with her car. "I'll pay the repairs, so don't worry. Who are you, anyway?" "You steal my car without knowing who I am?" the woman huffed. "The name's Saeko, and I'm…WATCH OUT!" Haruka looked back at the road just in time to see the metal fence gate, and then the Mercedes crashed against it and drove through. "Gaaaah!" Saeko whimpered, hiding her face. "My poor baby…" Kenshi came closer again, bumping against the rear end once more. "Haruka, drive faster!" Michiru cried out, panicking. In front of her inner eye, the scenario of all three of them having an accident appeared, with Haruka penned in the car, helpless, and Kenshi walking towards them, grinning, a gun in his hands… "FASTER!" Michiru cried out, now totally in panic. Haruka stepped down on the gas pedal, and the engine roared. Saeko's eyes widened when she saw the sign "Road closed" appearing ahead. "Hey, hey, hey!" she cried out. "You can't drive here! The road is closed, see?!" Haruka suddenly grinned. "I have a great idea." With that, she ran over the sign, earning another howl from Saeko, and drove towards the low tunnel that was in repair at the moment. Three thick wooden planks were nailed across the tunnel to keep people from driving in, and when Saeko saw them, she became scared. "Hey, you're not going to do what I think you are going to do, right?" Instead of answering, Haruka drove through the three wooden planks, and Saeko screamed. "Are you NUTS?!" Haruka entered the tunnel, smirking. Kenshi tried to follow, but his Van appeared to be too high – with the end effect that he had his roof torn off and got stuck in the tunnel.


	11. Chapter 10: One Day In My Life

Chapter 10: One Day In My Life

„*sob* Do you have any idea how much this car cost?" Saeko cried while staring at the damaged front of her Mercedes. Haruka just rolled her eyes and replied: "You should be glad that we all are still alive, and stop worrying about the car." Michiru leaned against the taller blonde, glancing towards the other end of the tunnel where Kenshi's Van was stuck. "We should get moving again." She then said. "Before Kenshi gets out of the car and attacks us." Haruka nodded and already walked over to the driver's seat, but suddenly someone grabbed her collar, holding her. "No, no, no." Saeko spoke. "This time, I will drive. My car gained enough damage for one day!" 

"Here we are. The Tokyo Police Station." Saeko proudly announced. "And now get the heck out of my car!" she then shouted, causing both Haruka and Michiru to flinch. The two women quickly obeyed her and climbed out. Before they could say good bye, Saeko had pushed down the gas pedal and was gone. "And they say that I'm obsessed with my cars." Haruka mused. Michiru gave her a little smile. "Good thing that you are a pro racer, now Kenshi is stuck in that tunnel and we have enough time to report him." Haruka smiled at her, nodded, and the two of them walked into the police station.

"I see." The officer who wrote down all the info Haruka and Michiru gave him mumbled. He finally looked at Haruka and Michiru, smiling. "Your husband will get a nice visit from the cops soon, Kaioh-San. Until then, I suggest that you stay with Tenoh-San, to make sure that he doesn't harm you anymore." "Thanks." Michiru whispered, looking down on her feet. "Hey." Haruka put a gentle arm around her shoulders, earning a little smile in return. "We'll call you as soon as we know more about your husband." The cop now said. Michiru nodded, signed the protocol and left the police station with Haruka. "Great, now we have to walk." The blonde moaned as soon as they were out on the street. Michiru giggled. "Can't you steal another car?" she then asked. Haruka laughed and shook her head. "No. That was a one time action." She looked down the street and soon spotted the object of her secret desire. Waving her hand, she called out: "Taxi!" the yellow cab pulled over to the two women and stopped. Both Haruka and Michiru climbed in, and the car drove off, towards Harukas mansion.

Haruka entered the living room and let herself fall down on the couch, groaning. Her neck hurt. Michiru entered shortly after and spoke: "Do you want me to cook lunch?" Haruka sat up so fast that Michiru wondered if she had given herself whiplash. "Would be great." Haruka now said, rubbing her neck. "But we can also go to some restaurant if you like." She then added. Michiru shook her head. "No. I'd prefer to stay here…so Kenshi won't be able to find us." Haruka nodded, then moved over to where Michiru sat and put one arm around her. "You like to do that, huh?" Michiru softly asked. "What?" Haruka asked, totally clueless. "Hold me." Michiru replied. Haruka blushed furiously and just wanted to pull her arm back while stammering an excuse when Michiru suddenly took a hold of her wrist. "Don't pull away. I don't mind." She quickly spoke. Haruka gave her a little smile. "Do you think they'll lock Kenshi away?" Michiru asked after a few minutes of silence. Haruka nodded. "I'm sure they will. He beat and raped you, after all." Michiru nodded, too, and leaned her head against Harukas shoulder. "I just wish…that one day in my life, I'll be safe." "You will." Haruka promised. Michiru looked at her, a somehow odd expression in her eyes. "There's one more wish I have, Haruka." She softly spoke. "And that would be?" Haruka asked, a little worried. What would come now? Would Michiru wish for her to stop loving her, so they just could be friends? Or would she wish for another man, who would love her with all his heart and never hurt her? "Ever since I married Kenshi…I always wished for someone to love me. For someone who wouldn't hurt me." Michiru spoke, her voice not much more than a whisper. Haruka could feel her heart sink. _"She wants another man. Screw my chances of ever conquering her heart, she's straight after all." The blonde thought to herself. "And I think I already found that special someone." Michiru now added, earning a surprised look from Haruka. __That was fast. When did she meet that guy, anyway? "R-really?" Haruka stammered. "Where did you meet him?" Michirus eyebrows went up. "Who said that I'm talking about a man?" she then asked, smiling a little. "I was talking about you, Haruka. You." Harukas eyes went wide. "So…you…you thought things over and now you…" the blonde stammered, totally caught off-guard. "Yes." Michiru replied. "I thought long and hard about it…about what I am. And I came to the conclusion that…that I love you."_


	12. Chapter 11: Forever Yours

Chapter 11: Forever Yours

The room was silent for a few moments after Michirus confession, and the aqua haired girl already feared that maybe Haruka didn't believe her. "You do?" Haruka finally asked, her voice hoarse with emotion. "God, Michiru…I so wished for you to say that." The blonde finally admitted, sudden tears stinging in her eyes. "I love you so much…" she whispered. Michiru pulled her into a hug, holding her close. "I love you, too." The aqua haired girl softly spoke into Harukas ear. "I love you…" Haruka pulled back, but only to kiss Michiru. And this time, Michiru didn't pull back.

"Haruka?" "Mmh?" Michiru laid in the dark bedroom, snuggled up to Haruka, listening to her heartbeat. "Can't we stay like this forever?" Michiru asked, earning a little chuckle from Haruka. "I wish we could. But unfortunately, we need to get out of bed tomorrow." Michiru let out a little sigh and nodded. "You're right…too bad. I'm pretty comfortable here." Haruka chuckled again and gently stroke Michirus back. "Yeah, me too." She then whispered. "Promise you'll never leave me." Michiru suddenly spoke. Haruka smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm forever yours, Michi." She spoke. "And…there's one more thing I want to promise." Michiru gave her a questioning look, then remembered that Haruka couldn't see that in the darkness of the bedroom, and asked: "What?" "I…I'll never hurt you like Kenshi did." Haruka softly spoke, feeling Michiru stiffen at the name of her soon-to-be Ex-husband. "And…if you ever should be fed up with me and want to leave me…I'll accept it." "Thanks." Michiru whispered, sudden tears in her eyes. "You don't know how much this means to me, Haruka…" She let out a small sob, and Haruka pulled her closer. "Don't cry. It's alright, Michi, don't cry." The blonde whispered. Michiru sobbed in reply, hiding her face at Harukas shoulder. Haruka held her close and gently stroke her back until her tears finally stopped flowing. Soon afterwards, the calm steady breath of the smaller girl showed Haruka that Michiru had fallen asleep. The blonde smiled to herself, stroke her lover's back once more and finally drifted off into dreamland, too.

When Haruka awoke the next morning, she had to find out – much to her dismay – that she was alone in the bed. "Where's Michiru?" the blonde wondered out loud before standing up and putting on her dark blue bathrobe. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where Michiru stood at the oven, preparing breakfast. Haruka sneaked up to her, wrapped her arms around the surprised Michirus waist and gently kissed her neck. "Good morning." She then whispered. Michiru turned around in her arms and smiled at her before they shared a short kiss. "Good morning, love." The aqua haired girl then replied. Haruka smiled, and her smile grew when Michiru put her arms around the taller woman's neck. "Did you sleep well?" Haruka then asked. "Hmhm." Michiru replied, nodding. "I woke up half an hour ago…but I didn't want to wake you. You're cute when you sleep." Haruka pouted. "Am I not when I'm awake?" she then asked, and Michiru giggled. "Of course you are, silly. But…you're cuter asleep then when you are awake." Haruka smiled at her. "I think I can accept that." She then spoke, and Michiru giggled again. "Oh lucky me." She then spoke. Haruka just grinned, but her grin turned into a scowl when Michiru let go of her and turned back to the oven. "Hey." The blonde pouted. Michiru laughed and spoke: "Sorry for turning my back on you, but if I don't, the scrambled eggs will burn." "Oh, alright then." Haruka agreed. She leaned her chin on Michirus shoulder and let out a happy little sigh. "You know…" she then spoke, "I'm more than happy now that I nearly ran you over with my car." Michiru laughed, reached backwards and tousled Harukas hair. "Yeah, me too." She then spoke while Haruka shook her head to make her hair fall back in it's natural position. Finally, the scrambled eggs were ready, and Michiru took them off the oven and carried them over to the desk. Haruka readied the plates and two forks before she set up coffee and took a seat. Michiru immediately sat down on Harukas lap, much to the blondes happiness. "Good thing that you like to snuggle and cuddle." Michiru spoke while Haruka took a bite of the eggs. "Mmh." She replied with her mouth full. Michiru smiled at her and accepted the eggs Haruka offered her. She swallowed and continued her sentence: "Because I like that, too. And I didn't get to snuggle and cuddle much with Kenshi." Haruka grinned at her and replied: "Well, better get used to it. Because I just can't live without." Both women grinned at each other and kissed deeply before continuing their breakfast. 


	13. Chapter 12: Trial Day

Chapter 12: Trial Day

„Today's the trial." Haruka spoke two weeks later, earning a scared look from Michiru, who was – of course – sitting on her lap during breakfast. "I know. But Haruka…I'm so scared." The aqua haired woman finally spoke. Haruka gently stroke her back. "No need to, Love. Kenshi won't get near you for a single minute, and if he does, I'll be there to protect you." Michiru leaned against her. "His lawyer surely will try to attack you, Haruka." She then spoke, enjoying the feeling of Harukas hand stroking her hair. "And he'll attack me…for being with you now." "We'll get through that." Haruka replied, cuddling Michiru for emphasis. "Together." Michiru smiled at her and nodded before the couple shared a loving kiss. "Let's get ready." Haruka then spoke, glancing at the watch. "We don't want to be late, right?"

"…so, Tenoh-san, after you ran Kaioh-san nearly over with your car, you decided to take her home with you, is that right?" Kenshi's lawyer spoke, shooting hateful glances at the blonde. Haruka, not being really impressed by that, replied casually: "Yes, I did. I wanted to take care of her." "Do you know that this could've caused Kaioh-sans dead if she had been hurt worse?" the lawyer now shot his first attack. Haruka stayed calm though and smugly replied: "She wasn't hurt badly, and besides, I called over a doctor as soon as I arrived at home." After finishing her sentence, Haruka took the glass of water that stood on the desk in front of her and started to drink when the lawyer shot his next question: "And then you slept with Kaioh-san?" The blondes eyes went wide at that question (O_O), and she spit the water back into the glass out of poor shock. "What?!" she then cried out. "Answer the question, Tenoh-san." The judge spoke, sounding mildly amused. "No, I did not sleep with her." Haruka finally replied, glaring at the lawyer. "What gives you that idea anyway?" "Isn't it true that the two of you are a couple? A _gay couple to be exact?" the lawyer shot back. Haruka rolled her eyes and replied: "Yes, it is true. But Michiru didn't awake from her unconsciousness and pounced on me. We're together for two weeks now." The lawyer gave her a smug smile. "You do realize that Kaioh-san is cheating on her husband with you, right?" Haruka had to keep herself from jumping over the desk and strangling the lawyer. "Well, since the divorce is already running, I don't think you can call it cheating." She replied, her anger clearly showing. The lawyer just gave her a smile and finally spoke: "No more questions."_

"So, Kaioh-san, how would you describe your relationship with your husband?" the prosecutor asked, his voice gentle. Michiru looked at Haruka for a second before she answered: "It…it wasn't happy. Kenshi used to beat me, and he…sometimes, he raped me." The prosecutor nodded while the jury shot angered looks at Kenshi, who sat there all smug and cool. "So, would you call it an abusive relationship?" the prosecutor asked, causing Kenshi's lawyer to jump up. "Objection, judge! That's suggestive!" "Declined!" the judge shot back before looking at Michiru. "Please answer the question, Kaioh-san." "Yes." Michiru spoke, looking at her husband. "It was an abusive relationship." Kenshis lawyer sat down, huffing, while Haruka faked a cough to hide her grin. "Thank you, Kaioh-san. No more questions." The prosecutor stepped back, allowing Kenshi's lawyer to take over. "Kaioh-san, is it true that you were cheating on your husband from the beginning on during your relationship?" "No!" Michiru replied, her shock about this false accusation clearly showing. "I never cheated on him! He always thought that I did, but I really didn't." The lawyer gulped and walked over to Kenshi, glaring at him. "You said she did!" he whispered, while Kenshi blushed. "Do you have evidence?" Kenshi shook his head, and the lawyer sighed before turning back to Michiru. "But you're cheating on him now, with a woman!" Michiru saw how Haruka rolled her eyes and mouthed "Homophobe", and that calmed her down a little. "Like Haruka said before, the divorce is already running." She replied, her voice steady. "So you can't really call it cheating, right?" The lawyer grumbled before he asked: "When did you sleep with Tenoh-san for the first time?" "What is this, your favorite question?" the judge interrupted him, angered. "I don't think that the sex life of Tenoh-san and Kaioh-san is important for the trial!" The lawyer grumbled again and finally spoke: "No more questions." 

"After hearing all the involved persons, and after a medical statement of our doctor concerning the well-being of Michiru Kaioh, the court has come to a judgment." The judge spoke, reading his words from the sheet in his hands. "Kenshi Kaioh is spoken guilty for mayhem and rape of his wife, Michiru Kaioh, and for the attack that was staged at Tenoh-san a few weeks ago. Thus, he is sentenced to Tokyo Prison for twelve years, and from now on has no right to get near Kaioh-san anymore, according to this restraining order." The judge looked at Kenshi threateningly. "No phone calls, no meetings, no friends who attack Tenoh-san anymore, clear?" He didn't even wait for Kenshi to reply, but waved for the two policemen that stood waiting at the door. "Please, take Kaioh-kun where he belongs." Michiru leaned against Haruka, smiling with happiness, and the blonde gently kissed her. "Now, now, ladies." The judge scolded, though not completely serious. "You can do that at home." Both Haruka and Michiru blushed, nodded, and stood up to leave the court. "I'll get you, bitch." Kenshi hissed while the two policemen dragged him off towards the exit. "One day, I'll be out, and then I'll get you! And you too, racer dyke!" Haruka just rolled her eyes and put a protecting arm around her lover. "C'mon, let's get home." She whispered into Michirus ear, who just nodded. The couple waited until Kenshi was gone, then left the court, heading towards Harukas mansion.


	14. Epilogue: Beautiful Morning

Epilogue: Beautiful Morning

„Finally, Kenshi's in prison." Michiru cheered before taking another sip from her glass of wine. "Hey, cut back on the wine, or you'll get drunk." Haruka replied, laughing. Michiru grinned at her and shrugged. "And?" the aqua haired girl replied, still grinning from ear to ear. Haruka shook her head, laughing, and wrapped her arms around Michirus waist, nibbling her neck. "Hmmm." Michiru sighed happily, closing her eyes. She felt how Haruka took the wine glass out of her hand and placed it on the desk, but right now, wine was the last thing she thought about. Harukas lips wandered down her neck while the blondes slender fingers undid the buttons of Michirus blouse, then slid the piece of clothing down her lovers shoulders until it fell to the floor. Michiru moaned in surprise and pleasure when Harukas hands undid her bra and then gently stroke her breasts. "Haruka…" she moaned, her head falling back, landing on the blondes shoulder. "Shht." Haruka whispered into her ear. With one swift move, the blonde scooped Michiru up in her arms and carried her into the living room, gently laying her down on the couch and positioning herself over her. They started to kiss deeply, Harukas hands running over her lover's body. "Tonight, I'm all yours." Haruka whispered into her lover's ear as soon as the kiss had stopped. "Just lean back, and let me pleasure you." Michiru nodded, unable to speak, and soon found herself even unable to _think. Haruka really knew how to pleasure a woman._

The next morning, Michiru awoke on the living room couch, much to her surprise. She found herself lying half on the couch, half on top of Haruka, covered with a soft blanket, the blonde's arms wrapped around her, holding her in a tight, yet gentle embrace. "Hey." Michiru whispered, causing Haruka to stir. "Hey, Haruka. Wake up, love." Haruka groaned and opened one eye too look at her partner. "What is it?" she them mumbled, closing her eye again. "Don't you wanna get up?" Michiru giggled, kissing Harukas cheek afterwards. "No. Not now. Later." Haruka replied, already halfway back in dreamland. "Aww." Michiru gushed. "You're not a morning person, right?" Haruka shook her head, and Michiru giggled again. "Fine then. Then I'll get up and make break…" "Noo." Haruka interrupted her. "Stay here with me. Please?" she opened her eyes only to give the most adorable, cutest pair of puppy eyes Michiru had ever seen. The aqua haired girl smiled and nodded. "Alright. If you want me to stay here so badly, I will." She agreed. Haruka smiled and closed her eyes again, her arms tightening around Michirus waist once more. "I love you." The blonde whispered, gently stroking Michirus back. "I love you, too." Michiru replied, sudden happiness flooding her soul. This was the most beautiful morning she ever had had in her life. And deep down inside, she knew that much more of them followed. From now on, every morning would be a beautiful morning. 

THE END!!! 


End file.
